Sempre esteve em seus olhos
by Doris Black
Summary: Ela já o vira chorar outra vez, mas na época não o conhecia. Com o tempo, o menino loiro embaixo da escada apenas se tornara uma lembrança... pelo menos até aquele fim de tarde de setembro de céu cinza escuro... Ela mudou, e ele?


Harry Potter não me pertence.

* * *

**Sempre esteve em seus olhos...**

Era o fim de tarde do dia 2 de Setembro, inicio de ano letivo, e ao invés de está colocando o papo em dia com as amigas, eu tinha ido até os jardins. Poderia ter acontecido algo de ruim, mas algo mudou naquele céu cinza escuro, e não só pra mim.

**Virgínia Weasley, 16 anos, 6° ano, Grifinória.**

Apesar de estarmos de volta às aulas, aquele não era um dia feliz, pelo contrário, dois dias atrás havia saído uma matéria n'O Profeta Diário que falava sobre o último ataque ao ministério em que alguns aurores e comensais foram feridos: Olho-Tonto Moody, Ninfadora Tonks, Elisa Grenthur e Desthor Nott, enquanto outros foram mortos: Lúcio Malfoy, Bernad Fhenthir e Ursula Grindrin, e também uma outra vitima a qual o jornal não foi autorizado a publicar o que estava fazendo, nem como morreu: Narcisa Malfoy.

Muitos, inclusive eu, não gostavam do Malfoy, o Draco Malfoy, mas ficamos realmente sentidos ao saber que o garoto agora estava sozinho. Na verdade **pena** seria a palavra mais certa, por pior que ele fosse não merecia perder ambos os pais de uma única vez.

Depois disso, mesmo com a volta pra escola, os alunos não estavam muito para animação, até porque os filhos das Senhoras Grindin, Grenthur, e até do comensal Bernad Fhenthir, estudavam em Hogwarts, então o clima não tava muito legal, sei falar do Malfoy.

* * *

**Eu vou sempre lembrar, daquele fim de tarde **

**

* * *

**

Estava meio enjoada de ficar deitada na minha cama, ou sentada no salão comunal, então resolvi dá umas voltas pelos jardins. Sabia que estaria vazio, as pessoas evitavam andar pelos jardins esse horário, já que o jantar seria servido daqui a alguns minutos e são poucos os que sabem aonde é a cozinha para poderem ir _buscar_ comida mais tarde.

Estava sem fome, e sem um pingo de vontade de ficar conversando com o trio, ou com as garotas do dormitório, então a melhor saída foram os jardins, precisava espairecer. Caminhava pela margem do lago com as mãos no bolso do meu casaco preto de capuz, que eu usava com uma calça jeans desbotada, um tênis azul marinho, com detalhes em cinza e o cabelo solto.

* * *

**Que durou para sempre mas... foi tão breve**

**

* * *

**

Batia uma leve brisa, fazendo meu cabelo esvoaçar lentamente, caminhando bem próxima ao lago, fiquei admirando as águas calmas que às vezes se agitavam conforme a lula colocava os tentáculos pra fora.

Foi distraída e absorta em pensamentos, que eu me virei pra frente outra vez e parei de andar, assustada. A uns vinte metros a minha frente, Draco Malfoy estava sentando na margem do lago, com os joelhos dobrados apoiando neles os cotovelos, enquanto os lisos cabelos platinados voavam com o vento, usava uma calça jeans preta, uma camisa de botão preta, que estava com os botões do pulso e alguns dos primeiros abertos e um tênis também preto.

Típico dele, sempre gostou de cores escuras e mesmo que estivesse longe, era possível ver alguns detalhes da roupa, já que contrastavam muito com a sua pele incrivelmente branca.

Tendo uma pele e a cabelos tão claros, com essas roupas pretas, ela parecia uma fotografia em preto e branco pra mim.

* * *

**Você estava totalmente sozinho**

**

* * *

**

Achei estranho o garoto está ali sozinho bem na hora do jantar, mas pensando bem, não lembro de tê-lo visto ontem na seleção dos novos alunos, e pelo que sei, ele é do tipo de pessoa que não perde esse tipo de coisa, mesmo sendo incrivelmente chato e entediante, menos é claro, quando **é** você o aluno novo.

Há algum tempo que minha opinião sobre o menino Malfoy havia entortado um pouco, não que ele tenha se tornado a melhor pessoa do mundo, até porque as únicas vezes que tínhamos algo parecido com conversa, que não tinham nada de civilizadas, eram em _encontros_ pelos corredores, em idas pro salão principal ou intervalos de aulas e mesmo assim eram poucas vezes, já que ele jogava sua _cólera Malfoy_ toda no Rony, Harry e Hermione, o que agradeço muito.

Mas mesmo sendo vitima de seus ataques de fúria às vezes, deu pra perceber que ele tinha mudado, um pouco, mas ainda assim mudado, sei lá... não sei como explicar direito, da pra sentir, entendem? Eu sempre fui meio sensitiva e observadora demais, então nada mais normal do que ter percebido a mudança dele, mesmo que ninguém tenha percebido.

Foi em um dia qualquer no ano passado, eu estava andando com Hermione e Luna pelos corredores, e _encontramos_ o Malfoy vindo na direção contraria da gente, vinha acompanhado dos armários, Goyle e Crabbe, nos olhou brevemente e eu já esperava um jeito arrogante convencido, acompanhado de uns xingamentos rudes, mas de certa forma me decepcionei, já que ele apenas nos olhou impassível e passou por nós como se fossemos parte da parede, enquanto os dois armários os seguiram meio perdidos. Hermione apenas disse achar estranho, mas não falou mais nada, já Luna acho que nem chegou a reparar o Malfoy ali, enquanto eu, bem, fiquei meio confusa.

E no outro dia a _coisa_ se tornou _mais grave_, eu andava rumo ao Salão Principal pro almoço, estava sozinha, e voltei a encontrar o Malfoy, ele voltou a me olhar mudo, mas tinha algo diferente no seu olhar, parecia meio preocupado e abatido, passou reto sem da atenção a ninguém e dessa vez não fora seguido por Goyle ou Crabbe, pois, por mais incrível e estranho que posso parecer, ele estava sozinho, o que tenho certeza nunca ter visto em todos aqueles anos de Hogwarts. Quando cheguei ao salão, almocei em silêncio perto do trio e pude ouvi eles comentarem que o Malfoy estava muito estranho, e que achavam que estava aprontando algo.

E assim o restante do ano seguiu e ele continuou na mesma, poucas eram às vezes em que era visto com Goyle ou Crabbe, até mesmo com a Parkinson, e naquela quase noite de setembro, pude ver apenas em observá-lo absorto em pensamentos, que ele ainda parecia está naquele estado estranho, acho até que pior, a julgar pela cara dele, pelo menos aqui de longe.

* * *

**Encarando um céu cinza escuro**

**

* * *

**

À noite _caiu_ com uma rapidez que eu não conseguir acompanhar, e logo muitas nuvens já estavam juntas no céu, deixando ele cinza escuro. Seria noite de chuva e frio.

Noite de muita chuva.

Mesmo meio receosa continuei pelo mesmo caminho, a passos lentos, pequenos e de certa forma meio incertos.

Diminui a distancia pra uns 17 metros e voltei a parar, me peguei pensando o que o Malfoy _realmente_ estava fazendo ali e o que estava pensando de tão importante ou preocupante, que o deixasse naquele estado de parecer ter esquecido o resto do mundo, e foi ai que me lembrei, Lúcio e Narcisa Malfoy tinham sido mortos, e com certeza não era fácil pra ele tudo aquilo, além da possível tristeza e angustia pela perda dos pais, tinha também a pressão sobre o garoto, já que todos sempre acharam que ele seguiria os passos do pai.

E foi ai que uma pergunta meio estranha veio a minha mente: Será mesmo que ele pretende seguir os passos do pai?! Quero dizer, todos sempre disseram isso, e chegavam a afirmar certeza sobre o assunto, mas será mesmo?!

Em meio às essas perguntas, voltei a andar, ainda com as mãos nos bolsos, me aproximando sorrateiramente e ele parecia ainda não percebido minha presença, o que era um tanto estranho, já que agora estava a menos de 10 metros dele, inclinei a cabeça levemente pro lado tentando ver direito o rosto do Malfoy, e foi nesse simples inclinar de cabeça que eu vi, e _apreciei_ algo tão triste e surreal vindo do herdeiro Malfoy, que a partir daí...

* * *

**Eu fui mudada **

**

* * *

**

...eu fui mudada, desde aquele breve momento em que inclinei a cabeça para olhar o Malfoy, mudei completamente minha opinião sobre ele.

Na hora eu apenas conseguir fica paralisava, com os olhos arregalados de surpresa, a boca levemente aberta, o coração quase saindo pela boca de tão forte que batia, não sei de onde tirei força pra permanecer em pé, só sei que a muito custo foi que eu conseguir permanecer ali, no jardim de Hogwarts na beira do lago, surpresa olhando o Malfoy coração de gelo... chorar.

Isso mesmo, ele estava chorando, com uma leve expressão de pesar no rosto, as lágrimas que cainham umas seguidas das outras pelo seu rosto levemente corado, ainda tinha as pernas dobradas, e os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, chorava com um olhar meio perdido, mirando o céu cinza, piscou os olhos fazendo mais lágrimas caírem.

* * *

**Em lugares que ninguém encontrará**

**

* * *

**

E vendo ele ali, meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, imaginei a dor que ele deveria está sentindo naquele momento, sabendo muito bem que não tinha como imaginar ao certo, mas inda assim me peguei imaginando como seria se meus pais, meus irmãos, meus amigos, todos, ou apenas um que fosse, morresse naquela guerra.

Meu coração pareceu muito pequeno dentro de mim de tão apertado que ficou, e em minha garganta um nó insistente se fez permanecer, eu realmente não sabia o que faria sem eles, não conhecia pessoas que fossem realmente "amigas" para poder me abraçarem e me fazer sentir melhor se alguma coisa acontecesse com alguém da minha família, quem além de meus pais ou irmãos poderiam me dizer que tudo ia terminar bem?! E como eles iriam dizer isso, se eles próprios provavelmente iriam está em igual ou pior estado que eu?!

* * *

**Todos seus sentimentos tão profundos... tão profundos**

**

* * *

**Respirei fundo, limpando as lágrimas do rosto com as costas das mãos, tinha que me acalmar, não me fazia bem pensar naquelas coisas, voltei a mirar o Malfoy e percebi ele torcer o rosto levemente e sacudir a cabeça tentando fazer com que uma mecha do cabelo saísse dos olhos, o que não adiantou muito, pois mais uma voltou a cair.

Ele suspirou nervoso, eu até poderia achar graça, mas logo depois outra lágrima saiu de seus olhos. Ele coçou o olho com as mãos e como se um forte choque tivesse me atingido, me lembrei de um dia no Beco Diagonal quando eu tinha 7 anos.

_Nove anos atrás..._

- Mamãe, mamãe – dizia uma garota pequena, ruivinha e com carinha de sapeca, enquanto puxava a barra do vestido da mãe.

- O que querida? – perguntou à senhora, que era igualmente ruiva e um pouco gordinha.

- Eu posso olhar os livros de histórias? – perguntou a ruivinha com um olhar pidão.

- Claro querida, mas não demore – respondeu bondosamente à senhora, no que a pequena sorriu de orelha a orelha e saiu correndo pela livraria, que estava um tanto vazia.

Depois de passar por alguns estreitos corredores, a pequena ruivinha parou em um no final do corredor do canto, passou os pequenos dedos pelos títulos e parou em um, o puxando com certo esforço, mirando a capa sorrindo.

Ele tinha uma capa vinho, com detalhes em dourado, parecia que estava há muito tempo na loja, o que o tornava mais barato, tinha um desenho de um pequeno coelho verde na capa, e logo acima deste o nome: **"Histórias de Bruxos para Bruxos"** também em dourado, a garota apertou o livro contra o peito e começou andar pra fora do corredor, olhava curiosa as poucas pessoas na loja, e quando passava perto da escada que levava para o segundo andar da livraria, parou de andar, olhando atentamente pra algo que se mexia levemente embaixo da escada.

Se escondeu atrás de uma estante, colocando a face sardenta pra fora lentamente, olhando curiosa pra debaixo da escada, e logo depois arregalando os olhos levemente ao ver que se tratava de uma garoto, devia ter mais ou menos a sua idade, usava roupas pretas, a pele muito branca, os cabelos muitos loiros, penteados pra trás, ele tinha a cabeça escondida entre os joelhos.

Ela ficou mais alguns minutos o observando, até que ele ergueu a cabeça e coçou os olhos com as costas das mãos, a ruiva se sobressaltou e tropeçou nos próprios pés, e assim caindo de joelhos no chão, fazendo o livro em suas mãos cair e escorregar no chão polido da livraria até bem próximo ao garoto.

Levantou num salto, assustada, correu na direção do livro, outra vez o pegou e apertou contra o peito, ergueu a cabeça encarando o loiro a sua frente que a encarava confuso com olhos inocentes e incrivelmente azuis, o olhou por mais alguns segundos e saiu correndo.

* * *

**Foi agora que eu percebi**

**

* * *

**

Então já tinha o visto chorar outra vez, não que eu estivesse _realmente_ visto ele chorar, mas... é, não dava pra acreditar, eu acho que eu sou a única pessoa que já tenha visto o grande Draco Malfoy chorar, e ainda por cima duas vezes. Nas poucas e raras vezes que cheguei a me lembrar daquele dia, não podia nem imaginar que era o Malfoy, mas agora... eu já tenho quase certeza.

* * *

**Que esteve sempre em seus olhos**

**

* * *

  
**

Andei mais um pouco, agora já estava a menos de uns 7 metros e mesmo assim ele parecia não ter me percebido ali, mas logo voltei a parar.

Ele tirou os braços de cima dos joelhos, e passou as mãos pelos cabelos nervosamente, os deixando bagunçados, e logo depois fez algo que me fez dá um pequeno pulo de susto. Se jogou abruptadamente na grama, deitando com os braços caídos do lado do corpo e as pernas ainda dobradas, parecia cansado.

- O que você quer Weasley?! – ele perguntou numa voz rouca e levemente cansada, me assustando, ele ainda encarava o céu.

- Na... nada – gaguejei nervosa respirando rápido.

- Não minta Weasley, eu sei que você ta ai a um bom tempo me olhando, o que é que você quer? – lê perguntou com a voz ainda rouca, mas não mais cansada, agora era extremamente arrogante.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza que eu estava te olhando? – perguntei recuperando toda minha coragem Grifinória, recomeçando a andar.

- Eu sei Weasley – ele respondeu com raiva e virou a cabeça na minha direção, me dando um olhar totalmente irritado – Eu sei.

- Não Malfoy, você não sabe. Não sabe de nada – respondi convicta agora a menos de 2 metros dele. E de repente me lembrei dos pais dele, de como ele deveria está sofrendo agora, e novamente meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

- Você... – ele falou num sussurro irritado, o rosto ficando vermelho, me encarou por um segundo e voltou a olhar pro céu, levando as palmas das mãos aos olhos, os apertando levemente e depois jogando os braços outra vez na grama - ...para de me olhar assim merda!!!

- Olhar como Malfoy? – perguntei confusa.

- Com essa compaixão irritante Weasley!!!!! – ele exclamou irritado, se sentando, batendo as mãos no chão.

- Ora, eu olho pras pessoas como eu quiser Malfoy – falei nervosa.

- Mas pra mim não Weasley. Eu não sou _qualquer pessoa_, e você já deveria saber disso, não é?! – ele perguntou irritado, parecia querer descontar a raiva em alguém, e eu não o culpava por isso.

- Pois pra mim você é qualquer pessoa, a pior das pessoas se quer saber – falei dando um passo pra frente, já ficando com as orelhas vermelhas.

- É eu devo mesmo ser a pior, não é?! – ele perguntou arrogante, se levantando e me encarando com raiva – Sabe eu não sou ninguém mesmo, sou apenas uma marionete, e agora que não tem ninguém pra me mover com as cordinhas, eu não sirvo pra nada, só pra que sintam pena de mim – ele falava dos pais dele, eu sabia disso, e nessa hora sentir um frio percorrer todo o meu corpo – Sabe Weasley, sua vida é fácil, com sua vida perfeita, amigos perfeitos, irmãos perfeitos, você também já deve ter brincado com marionetes, não é? – ele me perguntou quase gritando, no que eu senti meus olhos se enxerem de lágrimas de novo – É muito bom ter controle sobre as coisas, e quando se cansa, você simplesmente a joga num canto pra brincar depois, ou então vai embora e o deixa lá pra qualquer um achar e apenas sentir pena do pequeno boneco imprestável e sem dono – ele falava tudo de uma vez, e parecia querer falar aquilo a um bom tempo, começou a chorar outra vez – Mas sabe qual o problema Weasley?! Os bonecos nem sempre são de madeira, nem sempre são de apenas pano, alguns precisam de algo mais do que cordinhas para se sentirem contentes, e sabe, eu sou um desses, mas no final o errado sou eu não é?! – ele voltou a perguntar, agora me encarando a uns dois metros, respirando com força, chorando, assim como eu – Afinal sou eu que nunca disse o que queria – e agora ele realmente começou a gritar e eu sentia que minha garganta ia explodir de tão grande que nó estava ali – SOU EU QUE SEMPRE SE DEIXOU CONTROLAR, E QUE AGORA DEPOIS QUE ELES MORRERAM, SOU O ÚNICO A SENTIR FALTA, MESMO ELE TENDO MATADO ELA E ELA TENDO MORRIDO PRA ME PROTEGER.

Ele gritou, as lágrimas caindo descontrolavelmente, tanto dos meus olhos, como dos dele. Me joguei em cima dele, o derrubando no chão, caindo por cima.

- PARA COM ISSO – eu gritei, com a testa deitada no peito dele, e olhos fechados com força – PARA DE ME FALAR ESSAS COISAS, EU NÃO QUERO SABER!!!! – voltei a gritar, enquanto ele permanecia imóvel e calado – PARA COM ISSO – falei chorando e sei que ele percebeu isso – PARA COM ISSO – agora eu dava alguns pequenos, mais um tanto fortes, socos no ombro direito dele ainda com a testa colada no seu peito – PARA COM ISSO, PARA COM ISSO, PARA COM ISSO!!!! – gritei e respirei fundo, parando de dar os socos, levei uma das minhas mãos aos olhos, os secando com as costas das mãos – Para de agir como se você fosse à única pessoa que já perdeu alguém na vida – eu falei num sussurro, apoiando umas das mãos na grama e me jogando sentada do lado dele – Como se fosse o único que já foi manipulado na vida – continuei, virando a cabeça pro lado e olhando pra ele, que se sentava e mantinha os olhos virados pro outro lado, com uma feição frustrada – Você nunca foi assim Malfoy...

- Eu sempre fui sim Weasley, e não são algumas palavras suas que vão mudar isso – ele retrucou rouco, ainda olhando pra qualquer direção que não fosse à mesma dos meus olhos.

* * *

**O momento que eu vi você chorar**

**

* * *

**

- Não é não Malfoy – falei mais calma, respirando fundo.

- Como _você_ pode ter tanta certeza Weasley? – ele perguntou amargurado, voltando a apoiar os cotovelos nos joelhos dobrados, de costas pra mim.

- Eu sei Malfoy – respondi séria, mas percebi que as falas agora haviam sido trocadas, só não espero que a gritaria volte. Me sentei na mesma posição dele, quase colando nossas costas, o olhei pelo canto dos olhos e percebi que ele também olhava pra mim, nos viramos na mesma hora.

Ele nunca iria admitir que tinha chorado, mesmo eu tendo visto **tudo**, mas mal sabia ele que eu já o conhecia o suficiente pra fazê-lo ficar, no mínimo, confuso.

Já estava na hora de parar com essa guerra sem rumo de Malfoy's e Weasley's...

Respirei fundo, e sorrir de leve, estiquei as pernas e me deixe cair deitada na grama do jardim, com os cabelos espalhados no chão, e mãos em cima da barriga, virei a cabeça levemente pro lado e fiquei o observando.

Vamos quanto tempo ele agüenta.

Não demorou nem meio minuto.

- Pare de olhar pra mim desse jeito Weasley – ele falou emburrado, desdobrando os joelhos, cruzando os braços, fazendo bico e se sentando igual a uma criança de cinco anos, me segurei pra não rir.

- Você realmente não gosta que eu olhe pra você, não é?! – perguntei sorrindo, ele virou a cara.

- Nossa, que descoberta fenomenal – respondeu mal-educado.

- Pois bem, então vamos resolver isso – falei de divertida, tampando os olhos com as mãos.

- Deixa de ser boba Weasley – respondeu ele, puxando minhas mãos.

- Ta – falei sorrindo e continuei olhando pra ele.

15 segundos depois...

- Já disse pra parar de me olhar assim – reclamou ele outra vez irritado.

- Olhar como Malfoy? – perguntei cruzando os braços sobre o peito, franzindo o cenho, ainda deitada.

- Como se me conhecesse – retrucou ele carrancudo.

- Ora, mas eu te conheço – respondi ofendida, ou quase isso.

- Você não me conhece o suficiente pra me olhar _assim_ - ele respondeu irritado apontando pros meus olhos.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza Malfoy? – perguntei desafiadora.

- Cala boca Weasley, você já ta me irritando – respondeu ele raivoso, apoiando o corpo nos braços que estavam na grama.

- Estou é? – perguntei risonha, apoiando os cotovelos na grama, o encarando.

- Sim Weasley, está, e muito – afirmou ele me encarando com uma cara nada amigável.

- Ora Malfoy, você é muito estressado – falei o olhando com a cabeça apoiada em um dos ombros.

- Sabe Weasley, você é realmente irritante, eu estava aqui quieto e... – ele falara, se sentando ereto, mas eu o interrompi sem cerimônia.

- E estava chorando – afirmei me sentando mais reta também o encarando.

- Isso não lhe diz respeito – respondeu rouco, olhando pro lago, depois de alguns segundos me encarando – E pro seu governo, não me lembro de ter chorado outra vez em toda minha vida – completou ele, ainda sem me encarar.

- Quem está sendo bobo agora é você Malfoy – falei meio emburrada, no que ele me olhou sem entender – Não me olhe assim, você sabe que já chorou outras vezes.

- Ah claro, só quero saber como _você_ pode provar isso – respondeu ele com um tom desdenhoso.

- Mas eu posso provar Malfoy – falei desafiante, levantando uma sobrancelha, com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

- Hunf! – _falou_ ele se jogando na grama, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos de _costas_ pro lago, voltando a mirar o céu cinza escuro – Só quero ver.

- Ok! – afirmei me levantando, sacudindo as vestes com as mãos e pegando a varinha, apontei pro castelo, que já tinha as luzes acesas e murmurei um _"Accio Livro"_ - Aqui sua prova Malfoy – falei jogando o livro no peito dele, no que ele apenas o pegou com a mão e estendeu na frente dos olhos, arregalando eles logo depois.

Guardei a varinha e me deitei ao lado dele de bruços, apoiando o queixo nas mãos, olhando pro lago, enquanto mexia as pernas, distraída.

- Mas... como... você... – Malfoy falou incrédulo depois de alguns minutos observando o livro.

- Uhum... eu era aquela garotinha da livraria – falei num suspiro sem olhar pra ele.

- Mas... você... eu fiquei... muito tempo... pensando se... voltei... livro... – ele voltou a falar, ainda mirando o livro com os olhos arregalados, eu não entendia nada do que ele estava falando, mas não quis perguntar.

- Você estava chorando, não estava? – perguntei o olhando de lado, no que ele se virou pra mim, colocando o livro no chão.

- Estava – respondeu rouco, voltando a mirar o céu deitado de costas.

- E porque??

- Besteira, coisa de criança – respondeu sacudindo levemente as mãos.

- Foi por causa de seus pais?? – perguntei rápido, me arrependendo logo depois.

- Foi – ele respondeu suave, com os olhos enevoados – Como tava hoje – respondeu amargurado, respirando fundo.

* * *

**O momento que eu vi você chorar**

**

* * *

**- Ah... desculpa – falei voltando a olhar pro lago.

- Esquece – ele murmurou, voltando a encara o céu.

- Você é estranho Malfoy – murmurei minutos depois, voltando a observar o lago.

- Porque Weasley? – perguntou ele sem me encarar, na verdade parecia até que nem tinha me escutado, como se a pergunta fosse automática.

- Por que... a sei lá... acho que nunca tive uma conversar amigável com você, ainda mais que durasse tanto tempo – respondi dando de ombros.

- Esquece isso Weasley – ele respondeu fazendo pouco caso. Era impressão minha ou ele tava falando muito a palavra "esquece"?!

- Você decididamente ta muito estranho hoje Malfoy – falei o encarando, apoiando a cabeça em uma das mãos, enquanto meu cabelo caia na grama.

- Hunf! Não enche Weasley – ele retrucou mal humorado, ficando na mesma posição que estava quando eu observava o lago e o imitei.

O jantar já devia ter começado há muito tempo, e eu não estava nenhum pouco a fim de sair dali, era bom _conversar_ com o Malfoy, passados alguns minutos, me virei e peguei o livro que ele havia colocado na grama.

Desde pequena eu sempre gostei daquele livro, o abrir e comecei a folhear-lo distraída, até que parei em uma das histórias que ficava mais pra metade final do livro, ela se chamava: "O Solitário Bruxo de Setembro"... eu gostava daquela, contava a história de um jovem príncipe bruxo, que era muito solitário, sempre ajudava muito as pessoas de sua vila, mas não demonstrava emoções a ninguém, até que um dia uma bruxa plebéia que ele nunca havia visto, apareceu num bosque onde ele costumava andar a cavalo, e depois de muito _encontros_ eles acabaram ficando amigos, e no dia que ia fazer um ano que eles haviam se conhecido, dia 17 de setembro, ela cantou uma música pra ele, uma que ela mesma tinha feito, só pra ele.

No livro vinha à letra da música, era bem bonita e eu costumava cantar ela quando criança, e foi ai que sem perceber comecei a cantar.

- _Estava tarde em setembro_ - comecei a cantar sem nem olhar a letra no livro aberto na minha frente, já tinha ela gravado ela na cabeça - _E eu tinha te visto antes_ - continue distraída, mas logo depois me virei assustada.

- _E você foi_ - ouvi o Malfoy continuar a música rouco, ainda olhando pro lago.

- Como... você... conhece essa música? – perguntei surpresa.

- Eu tenho esse livro Weasley – ele respondeu suspirando.

- Como?! Sabe, não acho que você seja o tipo de pessoa que tenha montes de livros de contos bruxos – falei incrédula.

- Pois você achou certo, eu não tenho livros de contos bruxos – respondeu sem me encarar, mas logo depois virou a cabeça na direção do livro aberto na minha frente, o olhando – Esse é o único que eu tenho, comprei depois que vi aquela... **você** com ele na mão naquele dia, dois dias depois mandei um elfo ir à livraria comprar escondido de meu pai.

- Ah ta – respondi em sinal de entendimento, e continuei a cantar - _Você sempre foi o frio. Mas eu nunca estive certa que, você estava totalmente sozinho_ - cantei me deitando de costas na grama, com a cabeça deitada em cima do livro, e antes que alguém ache que sou meio desligada, eu percebi que aquela música tinha muito haver com o Malfoy.

- _Encarando um céu cinza escuro_ - quando recomecei a cantar, eu realmente não esperava que ele voltasse a cantar também, ainda mais comigo junto, isso mesmo, cantamos essa parte juntos.

- _Eu fui mudada_ - cantei sozinha, me virando pra ele sorrindo, no que ele me olhou confuso.

- _Em lugares que ninguém encontraria. Todos seus sentimentos tão profundos_ - continuei, e me surpreendi em ouvi-lo continuar cantando comigo.

- _Tão profundos_ - deixei ele cantar sozinho, ainda um pouco rouco.

- _Foi então que eu percebi. Que sempre esteve em seus olhos, o momento que eu vi você chorar_ - cantei sozinha, o encarando.

- _Eu quis te abraçar... eu quis fazer isto ir embora... eu quis te conhecer... eu quis fazer seu tudo, tudo certo..._ - cantamos juntos outra vez, não sorriamos, apenas nos encarávamos, cantando mais forte e mais alto.

- _Eu sempre lembrarei... daquele fim de tarde... em lugares que ninguém encontraria..._ - ele cantou sozinho, em um tom de murmúrio, e percebi que ele queria chorar.

Seus cabelos caiam teimosamente sobre os olhos.

- _Em lugares que ninguém encontraria. Todos seus sentimentos tão profundos_ - cantei sozinha o encarando meio receosa.

-_Tão profundos..._ - ele cantou, enquanto eu me sentava e ele apenas me olhava com cara de choro, sem sair do lugar.

- _Foi então que eu percebi_ - cantei sorrindo carinhosa, o olhando, enquanto me ajoelhava próxima a ele - _Que sempre esteve em seus olhos_ - e ainda sorrindo, levei minha mão até o rosto dele, no que ele chegou à cabeça um pouco pro lado - _O momento que eu vi você chorar_ - terminei a música, estiquei a mão e afastei os fios loiros dos olhos dele.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos, até que ele se levantou lentamente, passando a mão pelos cabelos, os bagunçando.

- Eu decididamente to muito estranho hoje – ele falou frustrado ajeitando a camisa.

- Pra mim você ta muito normal – falei rindo, no que ele me encarou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Não foi você mesmo que disse que eu tava estranho, Weasley? – ele perguntou se levantando.

- Um estranho normal, Malfoy – falei rindo, também me levantando e pegando o livro do chão.

- Não diga Weasley... – respondeu ele desdenhoso, no que eu sorrir.

- Pois bem então, venha aqui amanhã, nesse mesmo horário – falei divertida e me virei pra ir embora, dei dois passos e voltei – Traga o seu livro também – falei num sorriso – Até mais Malfoy – falei, ficando na ponta dos pés e dando um beijo na testa dele, enquanto bagunçava seus cabelos, depois me virei, me controlando pra não rir da feição surpresa dele, sem falar que tenho certeza que vi um levíssimo tom vermelho na em suas bochechas.

- EI! WEASLEY!!! – ele gritou, no que me virei de uma vez, fazendo meus cabelos cobrirem um dos meus olhos, ele correu até mim, sorriu pelo canto dos lábios, no que olhei confusa e ele falou – Traga seu livro amanhã também – ele falou sorrindo, SORRINDO, da pra acreditar? Levou uma das mãos até meu rosto e colocou as mechas que cobriam meu olho pra trás da minha orelha, segurou meu queixo levemente e meu deu um demorado selinho, arregalei meus olhos e tenho certeza que corei até minha última geração(?). Ele me olhou com um sorriso no canto dos lábios – Até mais Weasley – e passou por mim, seguindo na direção do castelo.

Por alguns minutos fiquei apenas paralisada, no meio do jardim, depois levei dois dedos a boca, tentando _ver_ se não era só minha imaginação, passei a língua pelos lábios, e de alguma forma ainda podia sentir os leve toque dos lábios frios dele ali.

Comecei a andar, sorrindo que nem uma boba. É. Boba, foi assim que ele me chamou à uns minutos atrás, mas ele também era um bobo.

Hahaha.

Um bobo loiro Malfoy.

Amanhã a gente iria _se encontrar_ outra vez, poderia ser o começo de algo? Uma nova amizade? Uma nova história?

Bem, basta esperar agora, mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza, pra sempre vai ficar na minha memória, aquele fim de tarde de setembro.

* * *

**Foi então que percebi  
Que sempre esteve em seus olhos  
O momento que eu te vi chorar**

**Eu fui mudada**

**

* * *

**

**Nota da Autora:** AHHHHH!!!!!! xD~... E aê, meus queridos leitores amados, que eu amo do fundo do pulmão?! O que acharam da short??? Binitinha, né?? =D A idéia veio depois que assisti ao filme _Um Amor para recordar_... e essa música era tema do filme, adorei ela, baixei a música e peguei a tradução, depois de alguns minutos já tinha a idéia todinha da fic na cabeça.

Sim, isso tem muuuuuuuuito tempo xD

Se bem que acho que a maioria de vocês conhecem tanto a música quanto o filme =]

Minha segunda fic postada no site, prometo tentar postar mais e não sumi, ooook??!

Muita gente que já leu essa fic diz que ela precisa de continuação, quanto a isso... bem, quem sabe '-'.

Byebye e até a próxima!!!


End file.
